danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
תאונת המכרה בצ'ילה 2010
המכרה נמצא 400 ק"מ צפונית מעיר הבירה של צ'ילה מאמר מהויקיפדיה האנגלית - מטה thumb|350px|right| צילומים מעומק המערה thumb|350px|left| במכרה - נסיון הצלה thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left תרשים המכרה שקרס בצ'ילי המקור 700px|thumb|center|תרשים המכרה הויקיפדיה האנגלית ביום 5 באוגוסט 2010 קרס "הגג" של מכרה זהב-נחושת בצילה והותיר 33 כורים במלכודת תת קרקרעית. On August 5, 2010, the roof of the San José copper-gold mine collapsed, leaving 33 miners trapped underground. The San José Mine is about 45 km north of Copiapó, Chile . The miners are trapped at approximately 700 m deep and about 5 km from the mine entrance. The mine had a history of instability that had led to previous accidents, including one death A government report from July 2010 warned that the mine owners had failed "to reinforce the roof ...". The lack of reinforcement "had led to an earlier collapse of the roof." There has been controversy over why the mine was not closed down earlier. Some, including lawyers representing the mining company, suspect that the owners of the mine will declare bankruptcy after the men are rescued Background Chile has a long tradition in mining , which developed during the 20th century and made the country the world's top producer of copper. Since 2000, an average of people have died every year in mining accidents in Chile, with a high of 43 in 2008, according to a review of data collected by the state regulatory agency The mine is owned by Empresa Minera San Esteban, which has an allegedly poor safety record and has suffered a series of mishaps, with several workers being killed in recent years. Between 2004 and 2010 the company received 42 fines for breaching safety regulations. The mine was shut down after an accident in 2007 when relatives of a miner who had died sued company executives, but the mine was reopened in 2008, despite failing to comply with all regulations, a matter still under investigation according to mining committee Senator Baldo Prokurica Chilean copper mine workers are among the highest-paid miners in South America Although the accident itself has put into question mine safety in Chile, serious accidents in large mines are rare, as they are either owned by the state copper mining company, Codelco , or by multinational companies Accident The collapse occurred on August 5, 2010, at 14:00 (UTC-4), as reported by the company San Esteban to the authorities. The rescue efforts started on August 6, supervised by Minister of Labor and Social Welfare Camila Merino , Undersecretary of Mining Pablo Wagner , and the director of the National Mining and Geology Service (SERNAGEOMIN) Alejandro Vío Oficina Nacional de Emergencias del Ministerio del Interior reported that day the names of the 33 miners trapped in the mine including Franklin Lobos Ramírez, a retired Chilean footballer. One of the miners is Bolivian and the others are Chilean A dust cloud occurred after the collapse, blinding the miners for six hours and causing eye irritation for some. The miners tried to escape through a ventilation shaft, but the ladder was missing, and the shaft later caved in. The company had been ordered to install ladders after a previous accident Rescue attempts [[file:Minasanjose2 svg.png|thumb|right|Diagram of the mining accident (for depth read "elevation above mean sea level]] The ventilation shaft A second collapse occurred on August 7 when rescuers were trying to gain access via a ventilation shaft, and rescuers were forced to use heavy machinery. President Sebastián Piñera returned to Chile to take charge of the emergency response. At the time he was in Colombia to attend a presidential inauguration. Developments Destructive drills were used to make boreholes about the width of a grapefruit to find the miners. The rescue effort was complicated by out-of-date maps and several boreholes drifted off-target. The particularly hard rock exacerbated the drill's tendency to drift. On August 19, one of the probes reached the area where the miners were believed to be trapped, but was unable to locate them. On August 22, at 07:15 (UTC-4), another probe reached a ramp, at underground, about 20 meters from a shelter where the miners were expected to have taken refuge. The miners quickly wrote notes and attached them to the drill bit with adhesive tape, surprising rescuers when they pulled it out. At 15:17 (UTC-4) President Sebastián Piñera showed the media a note sent from the miners' shelter, written on a piece of paper with a red pencil, that confirmed the miners were alive. The note read: "Estamos bien en el refugio los 33" (English: "The 33 of us are fine in the shelter"). Hours later, cameras used in the probe into the mine made contact with the miners, taking the first images of the trapped workers. The miners had a 50 square meter shelter with two long benches, but ventilation problems had led them to move out to a tunnel. In addition to the shelter, they had some 2 km of galleries in which to move around. The miners used backhoes to dig for trapped water. Some water was obtained from the radiators of vehicles inside the mineshaft. Health officials are running tests on the water. Food supplies were limited, and the men may have lost 8 to 9 kg (17-20 pounds) each. Although the emergency supplies were intended for only two or three days, the miners rationed them to last for 17 days until contact with the surface. They consumed "two little spoonfuls of tuna, a sip of milk and a biscuit every 48 hours" and a morsel of peach. They used the batteries of a truck to power their helmet lamps. On August 23, voice contact was made with the miners. They reported having few medical problems. The doctor in charge of the rescue operation reported to the media that "they have considerably less discomfort than we might have expected after spending 18 days inside the mine, at 700 meters deep and under high temperatures and high humidity". The doctors also reported that they already have been provided with a 5% glucose solution and a drug to prevent stomach ulcers resulting from the stress caused by lack of food all week. Material is sent down in 5 foot long blue plastic capsules nicknamed palomas ("doves"), taking an hour to reach the miners. Engineers coated the boreholes with a gel in order to ensure the integrity of the shafts and ease the passage of the capsules. In addition to high-energy glucose gels, rehydration tablets, and medicine, rescuers also sent down oxygen after the miners reported there was not enough air. Delivery of solid food began a few days later. Two other boreholes were completed - one for enriched oxygen, the second for video conferences to allow daily chats with family members. Relatives may also write letters, but were asked to keep them optimistic. Out of concern for the miners' mental health, rescuers hesitated to tell them the rescue might take months, but the miners were informed on August 25. The group of miners was described as a very disciplined one. Psychiatrists and doctors are working with the rescue effort to ensure the miners keep busy and mentally focused. Fluorescent lights with timers will be sent down to keep the men on a normal schedule by imitating day and night. The miners affirmed their capability to participate in rescue efforts, saying "There are a large number of professionals who are going to help in the rescue efforts from down here." Psychologists believe the miners having a role in their own destiny is important for maintaining motivation and optimism. They divided themselves into three groups, one being responsible for the palomas, a second in charge of security and preventing further rock falls, and a third focusing on health. Luis Urzúa became the overall leader and the oldest miner, Mario Gómez, was chosen for spiritual guidance. It was determined that Johny Barrios was the most qualified of the miners to administer medicine and communicate on health issues. Barrios vaccinated the group against tetanus and diphtheria. Many of the miners developed severe skin problems due to the hot and wet conditions. They were sent quick-drying clothing and small mats so they do not have to sleep directly on the ground. Health Minister Jaime Mañalich stated, "The situation is very similar to the one experienced by astronauts who spend months on end in the space station." On August 31, a team from NASA in the United States arrived in Chile to provide assistance. The team includes two physicians, one psychologist, and an engineer. President Piñera has dismissed top officials of Chile's mining regulator and has vowed to undertake a major overhaul of the agency in light of the accident. 18 mines were shut down in the days following the San José accident and a further 300 may be ordered to close. Relatives have begun to file lawsuits against the company and a judge has frozen $2 million in assets despite the company's claims of not having money. Future plans Rescue officials estimate that it will take three to four months to complete the rescue of the trapped miners,Miners trapped in Chile mine for 17 days are alive|url=http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-latin-america-11054376|publisher=[[BBC News]]|date = 2010-08-22 |accessdate=2010-08-22}} but some mining experts believe that it can take two to three months if there are no setbacks. The Strata 950 drilling rig will be used to drill the escape borehole. An estimated 500 kg of rocks will fall down every hour. Working in shifts 24 hours a day, the miners will have to keep the passage clear with industrial-sized battery-powered sweepers and wheel barrows at their disposal. The miners will have to remove by themselves a total mass of fine rock debris, also known as drilling cuttings, estimated between 700 and 1500 tonnes, considering a borehole diameter of 70 cm or 1 m respectively, with a depth of 688 m and a rock density of 2.7 tonnes per cubic meter. The diameter of the rescue borehole will be 66 cm (26 inches), meaning each miner will have to have a waistline of no more than 90 cm (35 inches) to escape.Chilean miners told to keep slim to squeeze out 2010-08-24 In order to ensure they are the correct size an exercise regime is being developed to keep them in shape. The men will be extracted in a narrow metal cage. With each trip to the surface taking about three hours, rescuing all 33 men will take four days. On August 25, it was reported that drilling should begin by the end of the week after a route is determined, without causing another collapse. Another option being considered as of August 29th is to use a Schramm T130XD Telemast air drill which could possibly complete the drill in 6 weeks, though at least two months is expected.The Daily Local News : Serving Chester County References External links * List of trapped miners, in El Mercurio * Facebook Help Site for the 33 Chilean Miners קטגוריה:צ'ילה קטגוריה:מיכרות